


Love sick Ghost

by Queenofthebees



Series: candy hearts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: A beautiful silver husky was tied to the bike rack a couple of feet away and given Ghost’s reaction, Jon was pretty certain it was a girl. Her ears twitched and she cast Ghost a slow glance before looking away again, eyes fixed on the bakery door. Jon chuckled, ruffling Ghost’s head again.“No chance mate,” Jon muttered as he untied him.Ghost instantly pulled on the lead, dragging Jon to the other dog despite his protests. The dog shifted slightly as Ghost all but shoved his face towards her and Jon groaned.“Mate, you can’t just go shoving your face into a girl’s personal space!” Jon sighed, tugging on the leash and scowling as Ghost pushed on his paws, effectively gluing him to the pavement. “At least buy her dinner before you slobber all over her.”“That is very good advice regardless of species!”Day 3 of Jonsa Candy Hearts: Puppy Love





	Love sick Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Thanks Elizabeth for basically giving me the idea for this.  
> And Amy, I'm gifting you it too in case you ever need to find a light-hearted fic again :p

Jon groaned at the repetitive thudding sounds, signalling that Ghost had thrown his ball down the stairs. That only meant one thing, he thought with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. And sure enough, he heard the shuffling of his husky’s form outside the study door and then…

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

“Not now Ghost!”

_SQUEAK!_

“Urgh, fine!”

Jon saved his work and pushed away from the desk. He opened the door, immediately greeted by Ghost’s bowing body, tail wagging and big blue ball grasped in his jaw. Jon rolled his eyes as he headed to the door to shove his shoes on and grab his coat and Ghost’s lead.

Hopefully a long walk would get his dog to calm down enough for Jon to actually get some work done.

“Woods or park boy?” he asked as he pulled the door shut behind him. Ghost tilted his head as though in thought. And then started panting happily. Jon sighed. “Right. A dog can’t speak.”

Ghost barked.

He really was spending too long working, he thought with another sigh. He had resorted to conversations with his dog whereas he couldn’t remember the last person he had physically spoken to for more than two minutes.

He decided the park was the better option, being closer. Plus, there was an amazing bakery beside it and Jon really fancied a treat of some sort.

He tugged on Ghost’s lead a little to direct him and his pet instantly padded to his side with his head held high. Jon snorted and shook his head at the almost regal grace his dog was showing as he walked dutifully at Jon’s side. Ghost had always been a well-behaved and graceful dog though.

He tied Ghost to the lamppost outside the bakery, giving his head an affectionate rub before he went inside.

The smell instantly made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. He felt himself lick his lips as his eyes traced along the lines of cakes and pastries, trying to think of what to get.

He settled for a lemon cake and a sausage roll and turned back to the door. He stepped back as it opened, smiling politely at the red-head who came through.

“Sorry!” she said, holding her hand up as she looked at him.

“No problem,” he replied.

He paused as he stepped into the street, an amused snort escaping him as he looked at Ghost. His dog was whining softly, tugging on the lead and Jon could see exactly what had caught his pet’s attention.

A beautiful silver husky was tied to the bike rack a couple of feet away and given Ghost’s reaction, Jon was pretty certain it was a girl. Her ears twitched and she cast Ghost a slow glance before looking away again, eyes fixed on the bakery door. Jon chuckled, ruffling Ghost’s head again.

“No chance mate,” Jon muttered as he untied him.

Ghost instantly pulled on the lead, dragging Jon to the other dog despite his protests. The dog shifted slightly as Ghost all but shoved his face towards her and Jon groaned.

“Mate, you can’t just go shoving your face into a girl’s personal space!” Jon sighed, tugging on the leash and scowling as Ghost pushed on his paws, effectively gluing him to the pavement. “At least buy her dinner before you slobber all over her.”

“That is very good advice regardless of species!”

Jon jumped, turning to see the red-headed woman from before grinning at him. The silver husky stood instantly, all but shoving Ghost aside and causing the poor thing to let out a whine at the rejection. Jon reached down and patted him a few times.

“Hey, sometimes we just don’t get the pretty girls pal. We’ll find you a cute hook up in the park though, alright?”

Ghost whined again followed by a slight huff as the other dog moved behind her owner.

“Aww poor heart-broken baby,” the woman cooed, crouching in front of Ghost and extending a hand. Ghost instantly licked her fingers and butt his head against her, causing her to giggle.

“Pathetic,” Jon teased his pet but Ghost didn’t seem to care with the way the woman was rubbing his ears.

“Lady does have high standards I’m afraid. Although I would definitely approve of you! I’m Sansa by the way,” she said, turning her smile on him and Jon suddenly seemed to notice the blue of her eyes, the sight rendering slightly dumbstruck for a few seconds before he shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Jon,” he replied and then gestured to his dog. “And this is Ghost.”

“What a handsome boy,” Sansa whispered, still ruffling Ghost’s ears. She winked at Jon. “The dog is pretty cute too.”

Jon grinned, feeling his cheeks colour at her attention.

“Um, we better…” he said, gesturing around him wordlessly and mentally cringing at himself. He really had been single for too long for he felt like he was sixteen again, asking his crush to the school disco.

Sansa smiled, rising up to stand.

“Well, it was nice to meet you both,” she replied, moving to untie Lady. “Maybe we’ll see each other again.”

***

It was a few days later that they bumped into each other again.

Literally.

Ghost had spotted them first, of course. Jon had taken a second to stand at the side of the path to reply to a text from his mother, not really looking around him.

Next thing, Ghost tugged on the lead so hard, Jon tripped over his feet, stumbling and only managing to just right himself as his cheek fell against something soft and silky.

“Oh shi…I am so, so sorry,” he cried, standing back and glaring at his dog.

“Jon, wasn’t it?”

He glanced back, feeling his entire face heat up as he recognised the cute girl, Sansa, from outside the bakery. Lady sat primly beside her and Jon reckoned she was probably, rightly, thinking these two idiots had no business being around such elegant creatures such as her owner and herself.

He sent his pet another glare. Best friends were supposed to help with dating, not cause people to practically fall into a woman’s cleavage.

_I wouldn’t complain if she wanted me there though!_

_Jesus Jon._

“Are you alright?” Sansa asked, tilting her head as she regarded him.

“Yeah, I really don’t know what has gotten into him. He is usually so good,” he muttered. Sansa smiled as she dropped in front of Ghost again.

“Aww don’t blame him, he is just a little love struck, eh boy?” she whispered in Ghost’s ear, giggling as the dog tilted his head to the side a little as though listening, and then returned to ‘smile’ at her.  

“Well, we won’t keep you from your walk,” she said as she rose to stand again, Lady stepping up to brush against her hip.

“Bye,” Jon said, moving to the side to let her past.

Ghost whined as they walked away and then turned his large eyes up at Jon.

“Yeah, I know mate.”

***

“You know if you were a human, you would have been done for stalking by now!” Jon hissed as Ghost tugged him towards the bench where Sansa and Lady were sitting. It seemed they were running into each other every day now.

Jon swore he saw Lady roll her eyes before she turned her head away. Sansa grinned up at him, placing a bookmark into her book.

“You know, I’ve just moved here so not entirely sure but…do you have a few clones in this city? Only, I swear I practically only ever see you when I venture outside.”

“I am really, so, so sorry!” Jon replied, attempting to at least sit on the opposite side of the bench to ensure Sansa still had privacy.

“Hmm, perhaps I should adopt him myself and teach him to behave,” she teased.

“You’d have to adopt me too,” Jon said without thinking and instantly wanting to slap his hand to his forehead. Sansa blinked before her lips twitched into a small smile.

“Well, you could at least buy me dinner first before inviting yourself into my house.”

Ghost suddenly grabbed the bakery bag that Jon was holding, dodging Jon’s hand as he tried to grab him. He tossed it towards Sansa and sat down, looking far too proud of himself. Sansa raised an eyebrow at the package and then at Jon, who muttered an apology and reached for the bag.

Ghost growled, causing Jon to blink.

He moved his hand back and Ghost panted happily, ‘smiling’ between the two humans in front of him. Jon reached for the bag again. Ghost growled.

He withdrew. Ghost ‘smiled.’

“Okay, he clearly wants you to have it,” he sighed. Sansa laughed, a delicate finger lifting the bag open to peek inside.

“A lemon cake!” she squealed, her eyes wide and bright with excitement. “They’re my favourite! The bakery was all out!”

“They’re my favourite too!” Jon replied. “And sorry, I think I took the last one. But, uh…Ghost clearly thinks we should share…so…”

“Well, we must do as Ghost wants,” Sansa insisted, reaching for the bag.

“Although,” Jon started, a hand rising to nervously rub the back of his neck as she looked up at him. “We, uh, shouldn’t have dessert before dinner.”

“Well then,” she replied, moving to stand. She grinned at him over his shoulder. “Shall we?”

Jon nodded, pretending to fiddle with Ghost's lead as he leaned forward.

“Who’s a good boy?” he whispered, ruffling the dog’s ears. “That’s right. Ghost is a very good boy!”

Well, technically, Ghost was a love sick pup, just trying to get in with Lady.

Still, Jon wouldn't complain about how well it worked out for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Sansa end up officially dating and Jon proposes after eleven months. They marry less than six months later  
> Ghost eventually wins Lady's heart when he throws himself between her and a random child's chocolate-stained hands at the park. He knew how much Lady hated getting dirty so sacrificed his own gleaming white fur to protect her.


End file.
